Victus Mortuus
by WandsAtTheReady
Summary: 3 Years Post Hogwarts, Blaise Zabini is hexed by Lucius and is lying comatose in St. Mungos. Against Draco's better judgment he must ask a certain Hermione Granger for help.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, and all that stuff that I _wish _I did own! I own nothing but the plot, and everything else that doesn't look familiar **

He was watching her. He didn't know what struck him just then, but there he was, and there she was, Hermione Granger in the middle of Flourish and Blotts peering up a bookshelf balancing precariously on a makeshift stepping stool. It wasn't like he was staring on purpose, but the scene before him looked so picturesque that he could not help but watch. Sooner or later he agreed she would end up tottering over and falling amongst a heap of books. Sure enough, it was the former.

It was as if it was in slow motion. She was on her tips of her toes and she tried to reach just a little higher, her hand reaching as far as she could, grasping for a thick black and dusty book. Right before her fingertips touched the top of it she lost her footing and let out a scream.

"Ahhhh!" Yelped Hermione Granger as she began to fall over. She shut her eyes tight and hoped she wouldn't injure herself too much. It astounded her how she didn't have enough sense to secure her ladder-like stool with magic before climbing on top of it.

Draco Malfoy smirked as he gracefully strode over to the flailing know-it-all and caught her right before she hit the ground. He was actually surprised that she would get so excited about a book and forget to take safety measures; this was after all the brightest witch of the century, Hermione Granger.

Hermione had kept her eyes shut the entire time and was confused when she never felt the impact of hitting the ground. _Duh Hermione, someone must have caught you. _Slowly she opened one eye, than the other and looked up at the person who probably saved her a trip to St. Mungo's. At once her eyes glowed and a look of anger spread across her face.

"You," she spat.

"Me," he replied and set her on her feet.

"What are _you_ doing here, Malfoy?" She said vehemently. Apparently she had not forgotten the last seven years at Hogwarts.

"Well… This is a book store, and as your know-it-all self may have guessed, I was looking for a book." He replied with a sarcastic tone.

"Oh." She said sounding small. "Well. Thanks, then, Malfoy." She said and took her wand out to levitate the book down.

"Don't mention it. Really, I may lose reputation points," he said giving a mean smirk. He returned to the darkest corner of the store—the dark arts section, and continued his search for the right book.

"_One thousand and one curses and hexes._ Definitely not." Draco mumbled and continued thumbing through more books. _Lucius wouldn't use a spell from there, for fear of being made fun of. Why am I wasting my time here? He's probably crafted it himself, no use looking in the book store. Is there?_

He heard footsteps behind him and didn't bother to turn around.

"What are you looking for?" Came a female voice that sounded oddly like Hermione Grangers.

He turned and saw that it was indeed Hermione Granger.

"Excuse m—"he started

"I owe you one, I guess. I know this store better than anyone, what is it you're looking for?" Hermione interrupted him.

"Get lost, Granger." He growled in frustration. _Like she was going to find what he needed. Not likely._

"Oh please, you and I both know you need help. You've been staring at those books for almost two hours now." She replied in her know-it-all voice.

"Taking a liking to me now, have you?" He replied, his face blank.

She sighed. "What are you looking for, Malfoy?"

"Nothing you can help with." He replied in a snarky tone.

Hermione gave him a glare and retreated back to her table she was seated at previously.

After two more hours of half working, half watching Malfoy get frustrated at the books, Hermione left the library and retired to her flat for the night.

Hermione was awoken by the sound of the owl that brought her the Daily Prophet each day. "Sorry, here you go." She said sleepily giving the owl a treat and putting a few knuts into the owls pouch. She took a quick look at the paper before tossing it aside. Rita Skeeter was still writing illogic stories about Harry's disappearance. But of course, Hermione knew where he was, he was on a special assignment for the Ministry. Only she and Ron knew, and they were sworn to secrecy.

After grabbing a cup of coffee from a muggle café called Starbucks, she made her way to St. Mungos after changing into her robes; she found them much more comfortable than jeans.

"Fourth Floor, Ward 20," replied the Welcome Witch.

"Thanks," Draco muttered and hurried to the fourth floor.

Draco pushed back the curtains and took a seat next to one of his only 'friends' throughout his years at Hogwarts.

"Even if you can't respond, I know you can hear me. I'm trying to figure out what spell it was so I can reverse it, I'm trying believe me, but it's not as easy as it looks." Draco said quietly to the comatose form of Blaise Zabini.

He couldn't stare at Blaise's form for long before he felt an extreme amount of guilt enter him. It was _his_ own father who had done this to him.

"I'm sorry Blaise. Against my better judgment I may even have to _ask_ for help from…Granger…" He said dejectedly and sighed.

Draco Malfoy _never_ asked for help, ever. But he was getting no where with these books, and his father wasn't going to talk, especially because it was his son who had got him captured for hexing Blaise. Lucius would rather die in his cell in Azkaban than tell Draco what hex he used.

_Was Granger really an option?_

"Oh, sorry! Excuse me!" Hermione said as she made her way past patients in the dining hall of St. Mungos. It was a quicker route than going around the entire building. She went up the stairs to the fourth floor and crossed the hall into the Mediwitch offices.

"'Mione! Over here!" Shouted a girl with long brown hair and deep blue eyes.

Hermione turned around and spotted her friend in the snack room, munching on a giant chocolate frog. "Hey Cass!"

"How've you been, 'Mione?" Asked Cass as she gestured for Hermione to come and sit in the snack room with her.

"Alright, I suppose. Being a researcher for the Ministry of Magic does have its perks." Hermione said and smiled.

"You mean the book discount for any bookstore in the wizarding community?" Cass laughed.

"It's a healthy obsession." Hermione said and joined in laughing.

"So, what brings you here this early?" Cass asked as she poured herself and Hermione another cup of coffee.

"You know me too well," Hermione smiled. "Well, I know this sounds weird coming from me, but my job at the Ministry is getting a bit…well…boring," she said sadly.

"Well you know you can get a job anywhere, so why not apply some places and see what you find?"

"You're absolutely right!"

Draco rushed down the steps and out the door of St. Mungo's. Against his better judgment not to mention morals he was going to have to owl Granger for help.

_Stupid know-it-all._

Hermione said her goodbye to Cass and exited St. Mungo's wondering what she would do for the day. She had taken off a few weeks of vacation, she had never used any of her days for two years and she felt like she could use a little time off work.

She stood outside the steps looking around; it had just begun to pour. She conjured an umbrella and put it over her head to keep dry.

A man that she hadn't noticed before turned around and immediately Hermione recognized him.

"Granger." The man said first.

"Malfoy," she replied and nodded her head. She was starting to sound civil. The world had ended.

"I uh," Draco coughed. It wasn't that Draco was nervous, it was the fact that he was about to ask his enemy of 10 years for help.

"Yes?" Hermione asked raising an eyebrow.

"Could we talk somewhere more, private? Say, Café Maxime?" He asked gesturing down the street where the café was located.

"Look, Malfoy, do you really think I'm that stupid?" Hermione replied hotly, and turned to walk away.

"_Granger_." He said in a flat voice that sounded oddly melodious.

"Malfoy." Hermione replied and turned around.

"It's important; it has to do with Blaise Zabini." He stated and hoped she would listen. He hated this just about as much as one could hate something.

"Oh." She said and her tone lightened. If there was anything for sure about Hermione, she couldn't help but help others.

"Lead the way than, Malfoy," she said lightly, preparing for the worst.

"Call me curious, but why do you want to help Blaise? He was spying for the Ministry." Hermione questioned Draco suspiciously and took a sip from her tea.

Although the Ministry hadn't found any evidence proving Draco Malfoy to be a Death Eater, it was common belief amongst witches and wizards.

"Can't I be a loyal friend?" Draco asked with a fake laugh. _Why am I asking her? I'll have to tell her everything now._

"No, Malfoy. I wasn't informed you had friends to be loyal to in the first place." She replied with mock surprise.

"Well, maybe if you took your nose out from your abnormally large books you'd see that the world doesn't revolve around Granger and her precious grades." He spat back.

"You mean the world revolves around famous Draco Malfoy, say one nasty thing to him, he'll tell his daddy and soon enough you'll be hexed to death by a whole group of Death Eaters." She snapped.

"Don't. You…_ever_ talk about me and _Lucius_ like we're in a father-son relationship!" Draco spat his fathers name out like it was dirt and focused a mean scowl on his face.

Draco _hated_ his father.

"Ooh? Touched a soft spot have I? Now you know how I felt when you called _Mudblood_ for seven years." She yelled, a glare that could kill marked on her face.

"I don't even know why I bothered asking you." He said with a scowl. He was feeling extremely guilty about Blaise; it was his father who did this to him in the first place.

"Because I'm the brightest witch of the century." She paused and calmed her breathing. "Alright, Alright, Malfoy." She said and sighed. _I suppose if Malfoy was genuine about helping Blaise, then there is no reason I should refuse to help. Blaise was in the Order, and was working undercover for the Ministry; the least I can do is try to restore him back to normal._

"I'll help you cure Blaise, it's the least I can do. The Ministry isn't doing the best in regards for finding a cure or figuring out what hex was used." She said after their bickering was over and done with.

A flash of surprise flickered in Draco's eyes.

"How did you know that was what I was going to ask you about?" He questioned, but his voice suggested he already knew.

"Honestly, I'd been hoping." And for the first time, she confided in her enemy. "I've been going mad working for the Ministry. I need something that will keep me on my toes. Researching and studying Blaises' case is exactly the kind of thing I'm looking for."

**Thankies for Reading! Please Review  And check out my other series, The Things He Said!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Harry Potter, or anything of the sort. Not mine not mine not mine! Although I do own the plot and other characters that are not in HP books.**

**Authors Note: One of the reviewers asked me, How did Hermione know about Blaise. My fault for not saying that everyone knew about it, (it was also in the Daily Prophet) and since she worked in the Ministry, she got to hear most of the details. Although, no one knows it was Draco who bound Lucius so he couldn't get away.**

**Onward!**

Draco Malfoy stood, ceasing his previous drumming-of-the-fingers on his desk. Today, he had a meeting with Hermione to discuss in further detail Blaises' case. He owned his own company since he graduated from Hogwarts, Malfoy International. He had offices all over the country, but the headquarters were located in London.

"Has Granger arrived?" He asked his receptionist, Leila.

Leila shook her head and looked down at her computer. Although Draco wasn't the biggest fan of Muggles, some of their gadgets were mighty handy.

"The appointment isn't for another twenty minutes, Draco." Leila replied softly.

Draco raised his eyes from down her robe and nodded.

Hermione walked up to the receptionist's desk. "Excuse me—I've an appointment with" she couldn't bring herself to say his first name. "Malfoy." She finished. _Well duh, Hermione. This is Malfoy International, of course you have a meeting with 'Malfoy'._

"Granger, you're here ten minutes early. I bet all my galleons—which are over in the billions department—that you've arrived early to see my indescribable good looks." He said from behind the receptionist with the trademark Malfoy smirk.

Hermione mumbled something that sounded oddly like, "Indescribable is right, Ferret Face."

Leila opened the door connecting to the hall, and Hermione followed the retreating form of Draco to his office. Before they entered inside Draco stopped abruptly.

"_Ooof_". Squeaked Hermione as she walked right into him.

Draco immediately brushed off his shoulder and his back where she had contact with.

Hermione scowled, "What was that for?" she practically barked at him.

"Wipe your feet." Draco simply stated.

"_What?_"

"Wipe. Your. Feet. " He said slowly enunciating every single word.

"You're ridiculous." She said and casted Scourgify on the bottoms of her shoes. "Satisfied?" She questioned in a sarcastic tone.

He ignored her and walked into his office not bothering to invite her in. She stood defiantly outside his office, refusing to enter.

"Why don't you take all bloody day then, Granger."

This time a small "Hmmph"could be heard, but she ignored his comment and stood still pretending to admire the scenery.

"Oh come in already, bloody hell!" He said annoyed.

Hermione seated herself at the large table, and placed some rolls of parchment, her quill and ink on the table. A loud Pop sounded through the room, a tiny gasp escaped her lips. A low chuckle sounded from the opposite side of the table.

"Hello miss. I is Pinky, would you be needing anything to drink during your stay in Master Draco's office?" Said a small house Elf that appeared next to Hermione.

"Oh, no thank you, Pinky." She said and smiled.

Hermione waited for Pinky to Disapparate before she turned and scowled at Draco. "I can't believe you subject them to do such things."

"Oh honestly Granger, they like it. Are you still all mad about SPEW?" Draco asked in a sarcastic tone.

"It's S-P-E-W" She mumbled back.

Two hours later they were still conversing—half non-civil and half civil, about Blaise Zabini's predicament.

"You'll be employed at Malfoy International, so I expect you'll want a wage, hmm?" He asked nonchalantly.

"I'll be what?" She asked.

"Wanting a wage. You know, the thing people get when they work. Except in the Weasleys case, that is." He replied.

"Not that part, the first part, you arrogant prat." She said.

"Employed at Malfoy International." He stated in a bored tone.

"I don't think so, Malfoy." She said shaking her head slowly.

"You will, or you won't be working on Blaises' case." He said getting mildly irate.

"I can work on Blaise without your help, Malfoy." She said getting equally as annoyed and stood to leave. _You arrogant, good-for-nothing, scum-of-the-earth Daddy's boy._

"Really? So you're telling me you've a full lab you can work in, with a supply of ingredients that would rival Hogwarts'?" He asked in his '_I-have-more-money than you'_ look.

"Well—"She thought. "I suppose that Professor Dumbledore would not mind in the least that his _best_ student would like to use one of the potions labs to help Blaise Zabini. She said and smirked in a very uncharacteristic way.

"What ever do you mean, Granger? You know very well I have no desire to revisit the hell where I spent the longest seven years of my life." He replied in a matter of fact voice and made a smirk that put Hermione's to shame.

Hermione let out a small "Hah." "The best student is supposed to be well rounded in each subject. I think we _all_ know just how well your Transfiguration skills are; turning that poor helpless rat into a giant _pink—"_

"Enough!" He shouted, his face turning a lovely shade of pink.

"In fact. You're face is now starting to rival that giant pi—"

"_Granger_!" He barked.

"_Malfoy!" _She repeated in the same tone of voice.

A house elf Apparated into the room and squeaked as she saw the look of anger on her Master's face.

"Master Draco, is there anythings that you be needin? Pinky asked frightened.

"Get me a shot of Firewhiskey, Pinky" He ordered. Although Hermione could not hear it he added in a "please" at the end.

"What abouts you, miss?" Pinky asked Hermione.

"A glass of Butterbeer would be excellent, please and thank you." She said smiling. She used all of her resolve not to kidnap Pinky and try to get her a job with wages. She was indeed still mad about the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare, or for short S.P.E.W.

Draco coughed and rolled his eyes. "Where were we Granger?" He paused and continued "Forget that. What are you getting paid now at the Ministry? 50 Galleons a month?" He asked snidely

Hermione glared at him. "You're rude no matter where you are. And I make 250 Galleons a month, thank you."

"Only to you, Granger."

"I'm leaving." She stated and picked up her bag, stuffing her parchment, quill and ink into it.

"Goodbye, Malfoy. Good luck figuring out what curse _your daddy_ hexed Blaise with!" She called and exited the office room right before a vintage vase crashed against the door and shattered into a million pieces.

Three days later Hermione was sitting down having a cup of coffee with Cassandra at a wizard Café in London.

"What an arrogant prat." Cassandra said in agreement.

"And he just treats those house Elves so poorly." Hermione said and sighed.

"But you know, at least he has a plus or two." Cassandra said with giddiness in her voice.

"Hah. And that would be…?" Hermione asked rolling her eyes.

"Well, you do have to admit, he's so…gorgeous! And, he's the wealthiest man in Britain!" Said Cassandra with a dreamy look on her face.

"That's disturbing, Cass. Snap. Out. Of. It!" Hermione said waving her hand in front of her glazed eyes.

Cassandra opened her mouth to reply but a giant eagle owl flew through one of the windows of the Café and landed in front of Hermione. Cassandra raised her eyebrows and Hermione shrugged back taking the letter from the eagle's grip.

"I wonder who it's from! It could be a _love_ letter 'Mione!" Cassandra squealed.

"I honestly doubt that, Cass." She laughed.

The envelope was unmarked so before opening it Hermione cast several spells to make sure it wasn't hexed. Hermione sighed when she read the first word.

"_Granger,_

_350 Galleons a month. _

_Reconsider._

_D.M._"

Hermione rolled her eyes as she read it out loud and glared at the eagle owl that would not leave until it received a reply.

"Hermione, 350 Galleons a month, take it. Seriously." Cassandra said.

"Are you kidding? He's the most arrogant jerk of the lot!"

"350 Galleons." Cassandra cooed.

"He's the most insufferable wizard of the century." Hermione said ignoring Cassandra's voice.

"You're never going to find a better offer." Cassandra said nodding.

"That's not true. What about…"

"Exactly. Absolutely nothing." Cassandra reasoned.

"Hogwarts _is_ looking for someone to fill the post for Arithmancy."

"Not for 350 Galleons a month they aren't."

"I don't need 350 Galleons if I work there. They have the best accommodations." Hermione said thinking about the Castle she spent seven years of her life in. It would be wonderful to return there and teach.

"You don't like Arithmancy enough to teach it."

"Of course I do…"

"You don't remember everything there is to know about it. You wouldn't be giving the students the best education if you miss something."

"I wouldn't miss anything, I'd do my research."

"That doesn't sound like fun."

"Research is always fun. You learn a lot of things from books."

"Hermione, please just take it."

"I don't think that's the best idea, Cass."

"It's the best, and will be the best offer you'll ever get."

"I know." Hermione said after letting out a 'hmmph' in defeat.

"Magical negotiation abilities." Cassandra said smirking.

"It would seem that way." Hermione replied and scribbled a reply back to Draco. "I think it's about time I let him know he doesn't have _all_ the say, hmm?"

"What did you have in mind?" Cassandra asked raising her eyebrows.

"I would never get an offer for 350 or over for any other job would I?" Hermione asked dipping her quill in ink.

"If you don't count high Ministry jobs and jobs that have questionable legalities, than no."

"Didn't think so," she said smirking.

"_400 and we have a deal, Malfoy."_

Hermione didn't bother signing her name, after all who else would have replied. She wasn't sure if she was pushing her luck with 400 or not, but if he really wanted her help he was determined to get it no matter the cost.

"How about a little shopping? On me." Hermione said and smirked.

Draco Malfoy was indisposed when his eagle owl flew through his window into his bedroom. Draco grabbed his letter from his owl and opened it.

He sighed. _Damn it, Granger. You think you're calling all the shots are you now? That's alright. We'll see who gets all the credit for curing Blaise._

"What is it, Draco?" Came a very feminine voice from under his covers.

"Er. Nothing." He said and scribbled a _"Fine."_ on the parchment.

"Oh. Well I suppose I should get back home anyways. Thanks for the fun, Draco." She said as she got up and picked up her things on the ground.

"Sure," he said and winked. "Give me a call tomorrow night, Cecile."

"It's Giselle, asshole." Giselle replied and slammed his bedroom door.

"Both sound French to me," he mumbled quietly.

**Thanks so much for reading, and thank you's go out to CleverWitch, HRInuyashaFan16, and Artemis. You guys rock! Woo!**


End file.
